Secrets
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Reyna had been hoping for Jason and Percy. But they're both demigods. She didn't expect Dick Grayson, a mortal she barely knew. Made for Valentine's day as a Valentines special!


_Hello, this is Marrione, collaborating with_ me! I'm Lily, or Lilinasky! 

_We're collaborating and yes, hope you like this short-_ But heart-wrenchingly beautiful drabble :)

 _Anyways, finally made my first drabble (or is it a one-shot?) So I'll keep doing these to stop Louise from whining but did I mention this is my first crack pair? Darn Louise, infecting me with crack pairs. But anyways feel free to tell me if I'm missing anything._

 _If you like this story, don't be afraid to give it a review for next Crossover Ship Week. We'll arrange it for you ;)_

 _Also, Lilinasky, you're flattering me. Also, enjoy!  
_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

Louise walked into the room where they made fanfiction. Spotting a crisp white envelope on the desk top. Sitting on the chair, she pried it open and began to read.

 _Dear Louise,_

 _Here is the title, the author's note and the story. Yes, I'm not currently available right now. Type it for me will you? Oh, also remind Lily of the Alex x Connor fic and do the disclaimer._

 _Your twin, Marrione._

Louise crumpled it before tossing it over her shoulder, opening the computer and clicking on the Google icon. A few taps and clicks there and she found herself in their chatbox.

Louise: Disclaimer? Again?

She waited for a few minutes and Marrione typed a message back.

Marrione: Yes. I'm writing, so you do it.

Louise: Last time, I wrote the disclaimer while I wrote the story!

Louise: Do I have to do it? I mean, we don't look like Rick, right? And we sure as Helheim cannot draw and voice Young Justice!

Marrione: Basically you said everything.

Louise: Did I?

Marrione: No.

Louise: No.

Marrione: Whatever. Just write it.

Marrione went off and Louise sighed. _Another disclaimer to do._

A few moments later she wrote the best disclaimer she could think of.

 **WE DO NOT OWN REYNA AND DICK.**

The readers complained. "That ain't complete!"

Louise replaced it: **WE DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE NOR HEROES OF OLYMPUS.**

At least that was what was wrote if you removed at the cuss words, thus saving our readers and the typing.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Louise mused, before shouting once more to make it sure: WE DO NOT OWN DICK OR REYNA. CAPITAL N-O."

* * *

"Reyna," Nightwing pleaded from outside her door.

"Go away," came the reply of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

"Open this door, please Reyna. Let me help you." Nightwing ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. _Women_ , he thought, _are hard to predict_.

It was like Reyna had followed his thoughts as the door unlocked, allowing Nightwing to step inside. Inside was a blank room, with a pacing Reyna. He took off his mask, throwing it to the floor. "Reyna," Dick said as Reyna paced around the room. "Please," he added.

He strolled across the room, and grabbed Reyna by the shoulders, gently but firmly. "Reyna, you can't hide it anymore and you don't have to."

"Just stop, okay," Reyna yelled at him, shaking his hands off, her head on her hands. "You don't know me!"

Dick heaved a sigh. "Reyna, I may not know you but I know you're a praetor of the Twelfth Legion. You're a Roman demigod."

Reyna walked so fast towards the wall he thought she was gonna collide with it. Instead, she buried her head in her knees as she slid down.

Dick looked alarmed. "I didn't mean to-"

"How did you know?" Reyna asked him in a muffled voice.

Dick's tense muscles relaxed a bit. "I can tell from the way you act." He crouched beside Reyna, who let out a humorless laugh. "So you think of yourself as a praetor?"

 _Ouch, that_ _stings,_ Dick thought as he continued. "Cassie is a daughter of Zeus. She mentions about a Giant War and Romans and Greeks,"

Reyna lifted her tear-stained face and rested it on the wall. "Sorry," she breathed. "I've been acting like a kid." she laughed, tears falling down her chin.

Dick held her hand as his hand cupped her chin. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, it's okay. Crying is normal for a leader. We heroes are like that. People just don't see us cry." He paused. "Sometimes, you have the draw strength from others too."

Reyna remembered her conversation with Piper. Asking Piper for advice from what Venus- Aphrodite said: _You cannot find love where you hope or wish for. No demigod can heal your heart._ Piper said it was probably a god, although unlikely or a mortal.

Reyna had hoped for Jason and Percy, But they are both demigods.

But she didn't expect Dick. And he is a mortal.

"Perhaps," she gave him a watery but a genuine and happy smile, not the smile Dick had been hoping for but nevertheless still a smile.

Dick allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

 _Thank you GOD for letting me finish this. Also, awesome edits Lilinasky ;)  
_

Aww, shucks, it was nothing. Thanks for the collab :)  


 _If you like this story, don't be afraid to give it a review for next Crossover Ship Week. We'll arrange it for you ;)_

~ _Marrione,_ **Louise,** and Lilinasky.


End file.
